


Love, War, and what comes from it

by roseofdarkness469



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Revolution, Benwash - Freeform, Childbirth, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, War, but rare, mpreg is norm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofdarkness469/pseuds/roseofdarkness469
Summary: An AU in which mpreg is a normal thing but rare and still looked down at by some. The American Revolution is still going on (just before Benedict joins the British maybe) and Major Benjamin Tallmadge and General George Washington have been lovers for quite some time, despite rules that prohibit their relationship. They find themselves suddenly blessed with the consequence of their union and will do anything to protect the precious thing they created growing inside Ben.........





	1. A gift not expected to be giving

**Author's Note:**

> Very important, I know little about the American History and events that surround it (I'm Canadian so sorry). If I make any mistakes that surround it please let me know so that I can correct it. I have been off fanfiction writing for over FIVE YEARS. I actually wrote lots in notebooks but only posted two onto fanfiction.net (may post this there to). I lost my inspiration to write and so have only been a reader and idea thinker for a while so I'm a little out of practice on writing. Yesterday I suddenly had the urge to start writing (I recently discovered this fandom and love it) and came up with this. I hope to continue writing this and more. Comments are loved (most the time) and hope you all enjoy.

Washington could not believe the news as he heard it from the physician inside his personal tent. Next to his sit lay Benjamin, who looked as though he could not believe the news either. For day’s he had been plagued with illness that he assured George as likely a case of bad food. But when he suddenly collapsed in his arm’s, the General knew it was more then simply a mild illness brought by something he ate. He immediately called for a physician to examine his lover despite Ben’s protests. It wasn’t until the physician started to ask questions concerning Ben’s sexual activities and started to feel around his stomach did Washington begin to suspect something. He nearly throttled the man when he began to check between Ben’s legs but was stopped by his lover and instead held his hand while the exam continued, clutching his hand tighter each time Ben gave a wince of discomfort from the physician’s examination. Finally, Ben was able to lay down onto the cot, looking pale and exhausted from whatever had been plaguing him for the past few weeks. “Thankfully Major Tallmadge is not suffering from any life threating ailments your Excellency, but I will recommend some herbs to brew into a tea for him to take to help him” the physician told him, as he packed his equipment after finishing his exam. Ben met his eye in concern. “Do you have any idea what could be causing this?” he finally asked. He did not like not knowing what was causing his Benjamin to repeatedly become sick. “From my estimation from what I have been given, Major Tallmadge is approximately 6 weeks pregnant”. 

Whatever else the man had to say was not heard by Washington as he processed the news. Pregnant. Ben was pregnant, carrying their child inside him. Times had changed greatly over the years in that now it allowed many men who had the ability to carry a child to have a union with another man. There were still who saw them as property to show off to guests and keep hidden away despite it become more and more common. Ben had told him just shortly after they became lovers of his status as one such man. His family saw it as something that shouldn’t hold him back and let him live a life that gave him an education at Yale, something many wealth off families that found out they had carrier sons would never allow. George’s own mother viewed it as against nature and repeatedly told her son off from even thinking it “A union of that will ruin you” she had warned him when he began reaching man hood. George supposed his mother would never had thought he would actually have a union with one. George had not minded of Ben’s revelation of being a carrier, but he was concerned now; when first creating their troupes against the British they had made it mandatory for all soldiers who were carriers to be known and recorded, a record held only by few trusting, high ranking officers to protect them. They were not allowed to have ‘intimate relations’ with other in fear of pregnancy and loss of soldiers to fight the war. Carrier men were forbidden from revealing their status and were usually occupying tents with each other as extra precaution. They had warned of great punishment for those who broke these rules and so far, no pregnancies between the men had occurred to his knowledge, until now that is.  
A high-ranking officer such as himself should have known it was unwise to be with Ben. Hell, even his lover had told him such when they began seeing each other. He didn’t care, all he cared about was Benjamin. Sweet, beautiful Benjamin who was carrying inside him their child. But their choices had broken rules that a General and a Major were expected to uphold would lead to consequences for the both of them. George worried what consequences would await them. There was the chance that Ben wouldn’t even want a baby and instead request to end it. One look at his lover told him otherwise; Ben looked as though he was in a happy daze from the news. Yes, he looked scared but also happy at the news. The physician soon left after George made him swear to keep the news a secret and with the promise of providing more herbs to help Ben. When he left there was simply silence in the large tent. Both of them not sure what to say to the other. Both too excited and scared and what this meant for them.......


	2. Unexpected Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and George discuss what actions should be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know I'm going to able to update chapters but hope to do it regularly with this. Comments and Kudos are loved!!!!!!!

Ben was at a loss for words as the news processed into him. Pregnant. He was pregnant. He was going to be a father, he and George. It felt almost unreal. And as much as he was overjoyed at the news, he was also scared. He had heard stories of men dying in childbirth, their children sometimes going with them as well. Some saying it was a sign from God that neither child nor father were meant to live. He’d heard of men surviving the birth but having their children ripped from them soon after by their families who saw them as a disgrace, the men usually disappearing soon after. Ben did not want to think that that could happen; that he could not only die but that someone would take his baby from him and George. He knew his lover would fight all those who would try and harm their unborn child. He could see in his mind already the love they would both give their child. Boy or girl, he didn’t care. As long as he had George and their child, he would be happy. “I want to keep it” He said. George looked at him, surprised at the sudden noise from the previously silence that had came over the tent since the physician left. “Ben?” George asked but Ben could see the hope in his face. He wanted this child just as much as he did. “I know we never discussed this, and I know the risks we are taking. Both on the side of the war and that towards me”. George’s face darkened at both points. “But I want this child I know you do as well”.

George smiled at him. The smile that showed love and devotion despite the harshness that fell on them. The same smile he gave Ben when he told him he wished to be with him, the one he gave after their first kiss, the one he gave only to Ben. “Your right” He said as got off from his chair and moved to the edge of the cot. His hands gripping Ben’s. “I do want this child. I want it as much as I want you”. He then lifted Ben’s hands to his lips, giving them, a gentle kiss then leaned foreword and pressed one to Ben’s stomach and lay his head against his lover. All Ben could do was smile as he gently brushed his hands gently over George’s hair. “We won’t be able to hide it for long you know” he suddenly said, alerting George, who lifted his head to look at him. “Soon I will start to show, I won’t be able to ride much less be able to run the Culper Ring”. He looked away from George for a moment. “When the other senior officers find out they have me demoted or reassigned away from you” His eyes met George’s “What will we do?”. At this point George had moved his head to that he was look at Ben straight in the face. “I will not let anyone separate us. I will not make you an object now that your pregnant. You have worked hard to where you are” he leaned his face close into Ben’s, cupping his face into his. “We will have to reduce your activity but I believe we can have Lt. Brewster take your place for anything that’s off camp”. He gave Ben a soft smile and kissed him gently. “And when our child begins to grow, you will move to the main house with me. I don’t care what the other generals will say. You will remain leading the Culper Ring and as a major by my side”. **** ~~~~

Ben leaned foreword and gave his lover a firm kiss. “Thank you,” he said. George gave him a satisfied smile then began to tuck the blankets of the cot more around Ben as he made him lay down. “Now you need rest” he said when Ben tried to get up. “The both of you” he said glancing at Ben’s stomach. Soon it would no longer be flat but swelling with their child. “There are some things I have to take care of but when I done, I will return” he said as he pressed a kiss to Ben’s forehead. Ben tried to protest but soon felt the urges of sleep coming to him. And just as he lost himself to the darkness of dreams, he reached up his hand to cradle his stomach and let himself smile as he drifted off, feeling a kiss on his brow from George as he quietly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for this fic please let me know, would love to hear them.


	3. Secrets Revealed (To at least one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finds out the.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, kudos, bookmarks are loved and suggestions to how the story should go are also appreciated. Enjoy :)

For the next two weeks, it was their special little secret that only the two of them knew. Every time they met each others eye’s both of them would be left smiling over their joyful secret. Ben continued to be quite ill for the first few days, despite the tea the physician prescribed him. George worried for him and begged him to leave his tent and move into the main house. There at least he would have a proper bed. Ben declined, insisting they needed to be discreet for as long as they could. They needed to plan what to do next when Ben’s pregnancy became obvious. It soon became apparent to those closest to them that they were keeping a secret. Not surprisingly, the first one to notice a change in the two men and learn their secret was Caleb. 

He spent the most time, aside from George, with Ben and instantly noticed the change between him and the General. He noticed the paleness to Ben’s face and the worried look he had every time he ate, as if he was going to be sick. He noticed he worried glances that Washington gave Ben and the looks they exchanged between one another. It wasn’t until he saw Ben just outside camp leaning against a tree vomiting did he voice his concerns

“Are you going tell me what’s wrong with you or am I going to have to ask Washington, Ben?” he asked from behind him. Ben froze, his back still facing away from Caleb, but he could see he was tense. “What’s wrong, Ben? You can tell me” he said. Ben looked at him, his face resembling a sad child who was keeping a secret too big to keep. “You might as well know” he murmured, wiping his mouth from any residual bile that was left. “it won’t be long before you’ll have to take the reins”.   
“What are you talking about?” he asked, dreading the answer. Ben looked around to make sure they were alone before he answered. “I’m pregnant” he said, his hand lowering towards his stomach. 

“Your-what?” 

Caleb was in shock, he couldn’t believe it. “Please, Caleb” Ben pleaded. “No one else can know about this. If anyone found out they could disband the Culper Ring because of this”. Caleb quickly regained his composure at this. Ben was right; if the higher officials found out that the Leader of their spy ring was pregnant they would surely disband them. Still, he mused, that didn’t explain the looks between him and Washington. Wait. Washington.

“It’s Washington’s, isn’t it” it wasn’t a question and by the way Ben eyes didn’t meet his he guessed he got it right. “Dammit Ben. What were you were thinking?” he asked, unable to understand how Ben landed himself into this. Ben was supposed to be the sensible one. He followed orders. He didn’t break rules like these. Neither did Washington. God, Ben and Washington. It seemed almost unreal but he supposed he should have expected it, seeing as how close they were. Much closer then he realized seeing as Ben was pregnant. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen” Ben said, leaning against the tree to sit down. “We knew the risks. We didn’t think I would get pregnant” Ben’s lip trembled “But I am. And I’m going to keep my child. Nothings going to change that. I’m sorry”. 

“Ben” Caleb sighed as he walked closer and sat next to Ben, their shoulders just brushing at each other. “I’m not mad, alright? I’m just surprised is all. You and old Georgie? Should’ve seen it coming now I think about it” he said trying to lighten the mood on the serious issue. Ben smiled slightly. “I’m not really sure myself. We just began seeing more and more of each other that it came naturally I guess” he said leaning his against Caleb’s shoulder. 

“Do you have any idea of what your going to do?” Caleb asked, wondering how they were going to be able to maintain their spy ring while having a forbidden pregnancy included in their problems. Ben looked at him, seeming almost calm. “George wants me in the main house with him but I told him it’s too risky at this point. We’re hoping to feign illness so that I will have a reason to be there once I begin to show. After that, we’re not sure”.

“Well I hope you think of something soon. Because if your planning to hide this until the war ends then you’ll have to somehow explain the appearance of a baby around here” he said not sure how Ben planned to not only have the baby but keep it with him. In the middle of war!  
Ben nodded not really answering the question, he looked as if he didn’t know himself. “Come on then,” Caleb said suddenly standing up and pulling Ben up as well. “We’ll discuss this more at camp and besides,” he said grinning. “We wouldn’t Georgie getting too worried to where you were”. Ben laughed at that and followed in step with Caleb. “You know, Anna and Abe will have to know” he suddenly said. Ben nodded, looking relieved at having someone know his secret. “I’ll tell them. Next time we have to debrief them”. 

Caleb didn’t know what they would think of this; Anna would probably be ecstatic over the news and insist she be there to help Ben. Abe though, he wouldn’t be happy with how this would change how they operated. He had a child himself though so Caleb hoped he would be not too angry. As they neared camp, Caleb could see Washington outside his work tent looking anxious, no doubt looking for Ben. Once he spotted him with Caleb he became again the usual composed General everyone saw him as and nodded to him as he went inside his tent. Ben face lit up when he saw Washington and bid Caleb good bye as he walked to join the General inside the tent, closing the flap no doubt for a private conversation.

God, he needed a drink, Caleb thought. Badly. And he needed to arrange a date to meet with Abe and Anna. Despite the circumstances, they would need to continue with the spy ring and make plans. For the ring and some sort of celebration for Ben as well. Despite the bad timing, it was happy news and once the baby was born and the war finished they would need to celebrate largely.


	4. Plans, of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plan, or the start of one is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It was initially was suppose to have Abe and Anna brought in but I had trouble writing that. I do plan to have both brought in eventually. I had trouble coming up with how to continue after the previous chapter so hopefully this works. Hope you all like this!  
> Also, sorry if the spacing is a bit close; I tried to change it but when I post it goes back to that each time despite me going over and redoing it. Enjoy!

As the winter progressed on, so did Ben’s pregnancy. In the past four weeks since the discovery of his pregnancy it soon became apparent to George. It was on a cold sunny morning; the two lovers had spent the night in George’s tent going over intelligence information from Culper and retired there for the night, not wanting to be away from each other. When the sun arose and it was time to get dressed, George noticed his love struggle to put his trousers on.  
“is there something wrong. Ben?” he asked noticing the continued struggle Ben was going through. “They won’t close” he said looking at himself in the mirror as he sucked his stomach in, finally closing his trousers, though they were far too snug for his liking. George glanced at his stomach; for nearly a month he had been waiting for when he’d see the changes, the growth of their child.  
“Come here” he said reaching his hand to Ben who looked at him curiously but complied, taking his hand in his. With his other hand, he gently placed his hand on Ben’s middle and felt a firmness he hadn’t seen before. Feeling closer, he noticed the firmness was almost growing in a gentle curve on Ben’s stomach. “Your beginning to show” he murmured, gently rubbing his hand over his lover’s middle, basking in the first physical sign that their child was there. It wasn’t prominent, but if anyone was to look closer they may notice the change.  
“What?” Ben exclaimed, looking at his stomach and feeling it for himself. The baby was slowly growing and now at the early stages of Ben gaining weight and his middle showing. “You know we soon won’t be able to hide it if I’m gaining weight this quickly” he said placing his hand on George’s head, that was still leaning against his stomach, and giving him a light kiss.  
“I will have Billy bring a new uniform, one slightly larger. For now, I think your right. We need to decide what we should do”. Ben sighed, leaning closer to George. He dreaded the impending time in which he would be unable to hide his growing middle.  
“Do you have any ideas?”  
George smiled, straighten up so that he was looking into Ben’s eyes. “We’ve already discussed the idea of you faking illness so that we can have you sleeping in the host manor when you begin to show more prominently” he looked down at Ben’s stomach. “though from where it stands now that maybe sooner then we thought”.  
Ben laughed but it didn’t reach his eyes. He knew the seriousness of him beginning to show now. “I agree with you on that part but I can’t have the baby here. Its too dangerous”. Ben was right on that point; Not only would people be suspicious of Ben’s condition and it would be impossible to hide a birth. Not only that, they were continuously moving their troupes. There was no chance that Ben would be safe with the possibility of British forces ambushing them.  
“I have thought of that and figured out a solution. I’m just not sure you’ll like it”. Oh no, Ben would hate it and hate George for even suggesting it.  
“What is it?” Ben asked, dreading the answer by the look on George’s face.  
George gripped Ben’s hands tightly in his, giving a large sigh before his eyes met his. “In the guise of you recovering from your illness, you will go to the Philadelphia to recuperate” he took deep breath. “in actuality, you will be there to give birth. I would send you to Mount Vernon but my mother occupies it and she would not be the most supportive”.  
Ben was silent for a long moment, George could see the gears turning in his head on his plan.  
“What am I supposed to do after I give birth?” he finally asked. Ben couldn’t imagine himself not continuing his intelligence work. It didn’t seem right that his role in helping defeat the British would just end because he had a baby.  
George smiled softly, rubbing his thumb against the side of his hand. He had expected Ben’s concerns which he had himself. “After you give birth and recovered enough to return to duty, I will have you returned here by my side as Head of Intelligence”  
“But what about the bab-?”  
“I thought maybe we could leave the baby with either your father of even with one of my siblings and their children”. He said but regretted it immediately with the look Ben gave him, which was bordering on murderous at that suggestion.  
“I don’t plan to leave our child to be raised by someone else while we are miles away not knowing their safety. No matter who we leave them with. This is our child, George. I won’t have them raised without us for God knows how long”.  
“Then how do you suggest we bring our child to the camp?” he asked. George didn’t see a way for that to happen. Despite him wanting their child to be close to them he didn’t see a way for that to happen.  
Ben paused for a moment, deep in thought. No doubt thinking of a solution. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.  
“Well, Sir” he said, his demeanor slightly being that of when he presented intelligence to him. “Believe it is time that you met the Signal of Setauket”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? I imagine this taking place before Arnold went over to the British and around the time Anna left Setauket.


	5. A Meeting of Great Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna meets up with Washington and Ben and is given an assignment she did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this finished yesterday but didn't have time to post it. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy :)

Getting Anna to the camp was surprisingly not too hard to do. It took less than a week to happen and she was happy to come to camp. After her failed-almost marriage to Major Hewlett and her complicated relationship with Abe, the idea of leaving Setauket was a desirable thing for Anna. It meant no more Edmund or Abe and the issues that came with them. After Caleb brought her to camp he escorted her towards the intelligence tent where she was not only met by Ben but Washington as well. After the introduction that left Anna slightly at a loss for words, she was soon informed of the reason she was brought in.  
“A baby, my God Ben. You’re going to have a baby, in the middle of a war?” Her happiness for Ben was conflicted with the poor judgement of Ben and General Washington but from the looks on both their faces it seemed they both knew that.  
“Please Anna, we need your help. You’re the only one who can help us hide this” Ben pleaded.  
“And what exactly am I helping you with?”  
“We need you to accompany Ben to Philadelphia to hide the pregnancy and to return with him after and pretend you’re the mother” Washington replied. He had been silent for the most part of the conversation, preferring for Ben to take the lead in convincing Mrs. Strong.  
“Ah- “Anna was at a loss for words and was struggling to say anything. She looked between their faces to see whether they were serious; Ben looked pleading, Washington very much serious and Caleb seemed just uncomfortable at being there. Suddenly a thought came to her.  
“You plan on raising the child here,” it wasn’t a question. “No, sorry. You plan on me raising your child while you go off to fight”. By now she was fuming. She did not join the Ring to be left looking after a baby, one that was not even her own for that matter.  
“Mrs. Strong, please understand” Washington said “No one else can know about Ben’s state and your one of the few people he trusts to help. We can’t risk Ben’s safety while he’s in Philadelphia waiting for the baby to come. Should anyone from Congress find out there could be dire consequences”.  
“Then why not send Ben somewhere else?” she asked. “Why not to that property of yours, Mount Vernon? Or to his father even?”  
“George’s mother is there” Ben replied looking sour at the mention of Mary Ball Washington. “Should she discover I’m pregnant it won’t go well” Washington nodded in agreement with the comment on his mother. “And besides, I refuse to have our child raised away from us for God knows how long with them not knowing who we are, with us missing everything” with that he grabbed George’s hand and held it tightly to himself, “And I refuse to be separated from George in the idea of me leaving the army to raise our child alone”. He looked at Anna with a look of determination in his eyes. “I won’t give up my part in the Culper Ring, not my role as a Major and I certainly won’t give up my child for them either”.  
Anna looked him for a long moment before coming up to him and hugging him. “I’m so happy for you” she murmured “And I’m honored you’d think of me for this”.  
“Does that mean you’ll do it?” he pulling from the hug to look at her. Anna nodded, smiling at the joy that came to Ben’s face.  
“All I ask is that you keep me informed of how you plan to fool the entire Continental Army in hiding this baby and let me help with the Ring in any way I can” she said looking more at Washington then at Ben as she said this. He smiled softly and nodded to her.  
“That is guaranteed Mrs. Strong”.  
“And another thing” she said giving Ben a once over. “You soon won’t be fitting into this uniform of yours. I can already tell its getting too tight. I do hope you have a plan to hide your growing middle here until we leave for Philadelphia”.  
“That we do, Annie.” Caleb piped up for the first time since bring her into the Intelligence Tent. “It involved you as well”.  
“I Can hardly wait” she responded, looking with the corner of her eye at Washington and Ben; the General had one hand on Ben’s middle as he talked to him while Ben continuously nodded as though trying to reassure and agree with whatever he was saying.  
Lieutenant. Brewster, please direct Mrs. Strong to where she will be staying for now and brief her on our plan for the next few weeks”.  
Caleb nodded as he led Anna out to direct her to the Women’s camp. As they were leaving she saw Washington lead Ben to the bed in the corner of the tent, no doubt to rest, she thought. Seeing the concern and affection he had on his face for Ben, there was no doubt in Anna Strong’s mind at the devotion both had for one another. She just hoped it wouldn’t be their downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am interested to hear if anyone has some ideas they would like to see happen. Things like moments, drama or for some other characters to appear. Hope you liked it!


	6. A Name for a Washington (And Tallmade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and George discuss their child and the impending separation they know is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came out after I posted the previous chapter Hope you like it, Also if the spacing looks bad. Sorry. It wont let me fix it. Work in progress.

Anna had only been at camp for less than three weeks when Ben feigned illness and was put on bed rest. Ben’s stomach had began growing at a rapid rate that it was now becoming hard to hide. He had been suffering from horrible headaches and nausea and had trouble staying awake, something that greatly worried not only George but also Anna and Ben. The fact that Washington ordered him to rest did not surprise the other soldiers who took notice of his illness but had no knowledge of the true reason for it; all they knew was that Major Tallmadge had become extremely ill and was being treated. In reality, Ben was stuck inside a bedroom with only the doctor, Anna, Caleb and George as visitors. He only able to leave when it was night but only for brief times, in fear he would be seen out of Ben. During this time Ben was ‘nursed’ by Anna and visited regularly by Caleb, who kept him informed of all intelligence information and discussed with him further messages to relay to Abe. It was only in the dark of night, when Caleb and Anna were gone, did Ben receive visits from the one person he yearned to have with him. George would sneak through the halls into his lover’s room and be greeted by the beautiful sight that was Ben. Sometimes he would already be asleep when George arrived, but he paid no mind to that. It just gave him a chance to admire the changes slowly happening to Ben without him try and stop him. He would rub the ever-growing belly and marvel at their child while he used his other hand to gently run his fingers through Ben’s hair; it had started to become thicker, something George found ever more beautiful.  
This night though both were awake and basking in the afterglow of sex. Ben had since become more active in the bed, something that left them both a little more than breathless.  
“George”  
“Ys, Ben?” he asked feeling his lover start to move around in his arms. Ben slowly shifted so that he was facing him.  
“Do think the baby is a boy or a girl?” he asked. George did not expect that. Nor did he think he had an answer either.  
“Why do you ask, Ben?” not sure where this was leading.  
“If I’m to leave for Philadelphia before the birth there’s a chance you won’t be there. I want us to have a name made before I go” Ben responded, his hand instinctively reaching for George’s to hold on to.  
He should have known. They planned in less that three months for Ben, with the accompany of Anna, to leave camp. Plans were still being made but at any moment there was the chance of Ben leaving sooner for his safety. There was the great chance of him not even seeing their child until a time after they were born.  
“I understand” he said gripping Ben’s hand. “I haven’t really thought of what they will be or of names. Do you have any in mind?” he asked looking at Ben  
Ben pondered the question for a moment. “I’m thinking it maybe a boy” he said reaching one hand to press against his stomach. “But I feel we need to have names picked for both just in case”.  
George nodded, son or daughter he would love their child and almost surely indulge them with all a child would want.  
“What if for a girl, Elizabeth?” Ben suggested. “For your sister”. Betsey would be over the moon should they do that.  
“Maybe” George said. “What if that that as a middle name?” George had another name in mind as well.  
“Why?”  
“I thought maybe Suzannah Elizabeth, Suzannah for your mother”. Ben was silent for a moment before a smile came upon his face and he kissed George’s cheek “Thank you” he whispered.  
George returned the smile and held him closer “What of for a boy the?” he asked Ben, trying to figure out names himself in his head.  
“I actually thought of one already” Ben said, looking nervous as he said it “I’m not sure if you will agree though”  
“What are they?” he asked trying to figure out what name could Ben have thought of that would make him so nervous.  
Ben gave a deep sigh.  
“Samuel Lawrence”  
George froze for a moment. His face unreadable. A name as tribute to the older brothers both of them had lost, a loss that still gripped them both.  
“George?” Ben asked, his voice carrying the uncertainty he felt.  
“I think that would be the perfect name” he finally said, kissing Ben’s brow as he held him close.  
“So, Suzannah Elizabeth Washington or Samuel Lawrence Washington” Ben said, trying out the names on his tongue “They sound perfect”.  
George heart skipped a bit for a moment.  
“Not Tallmadge?” he asked. Though he wanted his name to be passed down, Ben’s surname was also an important one in this.  
Ben shook his head “No” he said, meeting George’s eyes. “I want our child to have yours. That way when they are older they can understand that you helped shape history”  
“You as well, dear Benjamin” George said, as sleep started to claim him and a quick glance of Ben’s face told him the same was coming for him as well.  
“Our child will grow up hearing the stories of both our deeds in war for bedtime stories” he murmured into Ben’s ear. Smiling fondly at his lover’s sleepy grin.  
“With you telling them all night”.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Let me know!!!!


End file.
